


O Assinar da sentença

by AliceAlamo



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Fantasy, Orange, Queen - Freeform, Romance, Sex, Yuri, femmeslash
Language: Português brasileiro
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-02
Updated: 2018-12-02
Packaged: 2019-09-05 08:52:41
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,813
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16807429
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AliceAlamo/pseuds/AliceAlamo
Summary: E, ali, abraçada aos seus travesseiros impregnados por seu perfume, no meio dos lençóis e das provas de nosso prazer, ela me sorriu enquanto voltava para a cama, e eu tive a certeza de que não me arrependeria de nada do que tínhamos feito, de nada do que havia escolhido, afinal, eu já estava condenada a amá-la em silêncio desde o momento em que a coroa pousou sobre seus cachos...





	O Assinar da sentença

Eu seria descartada, como todas as outras. Essa era a regra, era a verdade que todas as que aceitavam se deitar com a rainha já conheciam. Era suicida ainda assim desejá-la, mas não tive como evitar. Eu me lembro de quando isso começou, no dia de sua coroação. Rainha Melany Primeira, a rainha sol. Que título mais conveniente... Eu já a conhecia, é claro, a princesa nunca havia passado despercebida, seria um ultraje se acontecesse. Mas foi diante do trono que realmente cai aos pés dela.   
Melany se mantinha ajoelhada de costas para a corte enquanto a coroa era posta com muito cuidado sobre os cachos negros e volumosos e, quando se ergueu, todo o ar que eu tinha em meu peito se foi. Me esqueci de como era respirar, não percebi que meu mundo havia congelado enquanto ela se virava para nós com os olhos castanhos brilhando em poder.  
Ela era um desafio, em todos os sentidos. Era a rainha mais jovem que o reino já havia tido, mas a postura altiva não deixava dúvida de que ela sabia bem o que estava fazendo, de que tinha nascido para a realeza. A pele negra brilhava em um tom lindo conforme o sol se infiltrava pelo vitral central, o manto vermelho sangue da coroação era longo, arrastava-se pelo chão enquanto Melany desfilava com a coroa em sua cabeça e o cetro em mãos. Eu a quis desde aquele momento sem nem ao menos entender como ou por que.  
O andar era felino, não apenas sensual, mas elegante e assustador, como se ela desafiasse alguém a lhe renegar o título de direito, o que não seria de se estranhar caso acontecesse se levássemos em conta a corja pela qual era cercada As cabeças se abaixavam em falso respeito conforme ela passava, e eu fiz o mesmo. Cabeça baixa, olhos ainda nela, hipnotizada demais na figura magnífica que Melany mostrava a todos.  
Os boatos sobre as execuções que ela ordenava só eram boatos para os tolos. Melany havia mandado executar cada bastardo de seu falecido pai, o antigo rei, mesmo aqueles entre a nobreza. Era um modo de garantir a segurança de seu reinado, de manter a coroa perfeitamente presa a seus cachos. Isso gerou caos, desordem, e eu vi com prazer quando, sentada no trono, ela sorriu para o cardeal que lhe implorava para dar um basta à caçada.  
Aquele sorriso era sinal de perigo, anos no castelo me fizeram aprender rápido a reconhecer a frieza e a crueldade por trás da beleza de um sorriso. Com o rosto apoiado na mão, Melany deslizava o indicador pelos lábios cheios pintados de dourado enquanto fingia considerar os pedidos do pobre homem. Ela piscava, os cílios longos movendo-se preguiçosamente, tamborilava os dedos da mão esquerda, fazendo com que o sol refletisse em seus anéis. Ela não o ouvia, eu tinha certeza disso e amava a forma debochada como encenava para aqueles tolos: os olhos dela podiam parecer fixos no cardeal, mas eu já a observava há tempo demais para não notar quando o sorriso frio ganhou uma pitada de malícia, quando os olhos castanhos seguiram cuidadosamente para Camille, a filha mais velha do conselheiro de paz de Melany.  
Camille foi a primeira a chamar a atenção da rainha daquela forma, a primeira a fazer com que Melany corresse os olhos por seu corpo antes de exigi-lo em sua cama. Antes, ela só se deitava com homens, eu tinha certeza disso, sabia mais de Melany que de mim mesma. Como filha de uma das professoras de política da rainha, eu a acompanhava em cada aula, estava presente em cada cerimônia, até mesmo naquelas em que soldados e generais condecorados compareciam para tentar obter pelo sexo o trono dela. Mas, naquele dia, Melany só teve olhos para Camille.  
Um grande azar para a pobre garota...  
Ninguém se importava com quem a rainha dormia, mas manter na corte uma coleção de amantes só podia levá-la à ruína, e era por isso que Melany dava sempre um jeito de se livrar das peças usadas, uma a uma. Algumas morriam, um pescoço quebrado ao cair do cavalo após sair sozinha para um passeio não era algo incomum, outras eram mandadas para os conventos, algumas simplesmente eram convocadas para o exército nas fronteiras mais sangrentas do reino. Não importava como, Melany sempre conseguia conciliar o prazer às suas necessidades, ainda mais quando descobriu que manipular filhas e filhos de lordes, generais ou duques podia lhe render mais do que uma boa noite de sexo, que as bocas deles sabiam fazer muito mais do que a beijar e chupar, que os ouvidos não eram apenas para os seus gemidos pela madrugada. Eles eram peças num tabuleiro de xadrez e, como sempre, ela era a rainha a comandá-los em defesa de seu único rei: o trono.  
Eu não apenas a admirava, eu a queria, a invejava, a desejava. E, assim como eu me orgulhava de ser observadora, Melany também o era. Minha condenação saiu durante o jantar em comemoração aos seus vinte e três anos. Sentada ao lado de minha mãe, a certa distância da rainha e do pouco que sobrara de sua família real, notei quando o sorriso de Melany foi dirigido a mim. Não havia castidade em como ela me sorria, o desejo era tão evidente que parecia uma insanidade que ela permitisse aos lábios se curvarem daquele modo em público. Mas o efeito foi certeiro. Ela oferecia a mim a mão que eu sempre desejei segurar, a chance com a qual eu sonhava, as noites pelas quais eu não me importava de morrer. Melany sorria como se diante de uma presa pequena a quem lamberia até os ossos, e eu corri os dedos pela toalha da mesa para segurar minha taça e beber devagar o vinho enquanto disfarçava o coração acelerado e a excitação que me fazia apertar as coxas. Deixei que o vinho escondesse meu sorriso e sequei meus lábios com a toalha delicada enquanto me perguntava como Melany poderia achar que a raposa que a ensinava tudo sobre política e manipulação da corte podia dar à luz a um cordeiro.  
O baile após o jantar reunia nobres de todas as partes, era um evento não só de exaltação à rainha, mas de conspirações, alianças e pequenos acordos. Os sussurros trocavam de bocas como as damas de parceiros, cada valsa parecia uma nova chance para que outro plano fosse arquitetado bem debaixo do nariz de Melany.  
Parei ao lado de minha mãe, de pé ao lado direito do trono, afastadas para não incomodar a rainha que observava o salão com extremo cuidado. Não era costume de nossa casa atrair a atenção, minha família era discreta, jogava suas cartas apenas no momento ideal, quando todos menos suspeitavam, e assim sobrevivíamos entre as cobras.  
Os músicos mudaram o ritmo da melodia, e todos viram Melany se levantar. O vestido azul deixava seus ombros nus, preso pela gola alta, justo nos seios e na cintura, a saia continha certo ondulado e todos os detalhes possuíam uma pequena e discreta pedra preciosa para que a luz do salão refletisse neles. Os cabelos dela estavam soltos, desciam até um pouco abaixo dos ombros, e só os deuses sabiam quantas vezes eu me peguei desejando enfiar as mãos neles, sentir os cachos entre meus dedos, vê-los pender em minha direção quando o corpo dela ficasse sobre o meu.  
Eu não devia me surpreender mais com o que Melany fazia, mas disfarçar a surpresa quando ela parou frente aos degraus que separavam o trono da festa e estendeu a mão em minha direção sem nem ao menos me olhar era impossível. Engoli em seco e confesso que conferi se não havia outra pessoa a quem aquela mão podia chamar. Respirei fundo ciente de que toda a atenção da corte agora residia em meus passos até a rainha, que se virou para mim quando parei ao seu lado e a reverenciei.  
Ela riu baixo, com deboche, ergui o olhar com medo de ter feito algo que a desrespeitasse, mas ela apenas manteve o sorriso irônico nos lábios ao segurar minha mão e me conduzir ao centro do salão consigo. Por mais segura de minhas ações que eu fosse, por mais arrogante que dissessem que eu era, não havia arrogância que sustentasse minha cabeça naquele momento nem nada que calasse as batidas apressadas do meu coração. Fechei os olhos quando paramos e ela se posicionou à minha frente, respirei fundo e limpei minhas mãos discretamente no vestido para que minha ansiedade não ficasse ainda mais evidente.  
A música tinha parado, e eu não havia percebido. Melany acenou com a cabeça para os músicos, e me arrepiei quando os primeiros acordes ecoaram pelo salão. Ergui meus olhos para olhá-la e deixei que ela me conduzisse entre sorrisos perigosos e apertos firmes. A coreografia eu sabia de cor, era fácil, a mesma que havia aprendido após sangrar pela primeira vez, a dança dos pretendentes. Melany não era a melhor dançarina com quem estive, mas era claro pelos toques ousados em meus braços, cintura, costas e pescoço que ela não fazia questão de se esforçar, não era na dança que estava interessada.  
O calor do corpo dela ao redor do meu era intenso, fechar os olhos e suspirar era o mínimo que eu podia fazer quando minha pele sentia a respiração dela próxima, quando eu por inteira desejava que ela se mantivesse ainda mais perto, apenas para que a sensação de tê-la comigo pudesse perdurar por mais alguns minutos além de uma simples música. A boca dela me chamava, o riso baixo e travesso era excitante e me arrepiava quando os lábios encostavam em meu ouvido, como numa brincadeira em que Melany sabia que mordiscar ali antes de se afastar fosse me fazer querer me atirar em seus braços.  
Eram pequenos truques, todos que eu já a havia visto fazendo com outras, discretos toques que somente os que realmente observavam com atenção podiam perceber. Era como um encanto antigo que brincava nos lábios dourados cheios e me envolvia sedutoramente sem saber que, para me fazer refém, sempre bastou apenas um olhar.  
O clímax da música acompanhava meu coração em desespero, meus toques perdiam pouco a pouco a delicadeza e o respeito que deveriam ter para uma rainha, mas isso era porque meu corpo já não a via assim! Ele a queria como mulher! Ele a desejava com todas as forças, a reverenciava em adoração ao mesmo tempo em que daria tudo para regá-la de luxúria.  
A música terminou, engoli em seco enquanto sentia o desânimo me atingir à medida que Melany se afastava para agradecer com um pequeno aceno os aplausos que a corte lhe direcionava e, quando todos voltavam a se entreter com suas companhias, ela voltou-se para mim, o olhar em brasa conforme tocava gentilmente minha cintura e se inclinava com a boca em meu ouvido.  
— Nos meus aposentos. Agora.  
A racionalidade implorou para que eu não fosse; ao olhar para o alto do salão, onde minha mãe permanecia séria e imóvel, a vi negar com a cabeça. Nos lençóis de Melany, eu não encontraria apenas o prazer com que sonhava, minha condenação seria assinada pelos gemidos que pudesse vir a soltar, pelos beijos que enfim conheceria. O quão insano era não se importar com essa balança? O quão louca eu estava para colocar uma noite de prazer em um dos pratos para competir com a minha no outro? E o quão idiota era fechar os olhos e calar minha razão com o eco do salto pelos corredores do castelo enquanto eu seguia para onde me fora ordenado?  
Sentia o pulsar do sangue, a face quente enquanto os guardas que vigiavam a entrada aposento real me olhavam indiferentes, como se, assim como eu, eles soubessem que eu era apenas mais uma, a nova diversão da rainha. Dizem que o primeiro passo traz sorte, que devemos dá-lo com o pé direito, sendo supersticiosa eu sempre obedeci essa regra, contudo, quando aquelas portas enfim se abriram para mim, ri. Não seria um passo errado que daria o nó no laço de minha forca: eu mesma já tinha feito isso só por aceitar estar ali.  
Melany estava sentada diante de sua penteadeira, os braços erguidos enquanto as mãos trabalhavam em retirar os grampos de seu cabelo. Os olhos castanhos me encararam pelo espelho, e o sorriso de canto nasceu conforme a voz enchia o recinto:  
— Para alguém que parecia tão ansiosa, você demorou, Anne. Me ajuda? — ela questionou referindo-se ao cabelo.  
Seria um prazer, definitivamente um prazer. Postei-me atrás dela enquanto a via ajeitar a postura e me observar com atenção pelo espelho. Perguntei-me mais de uma vez se meu contentamento era tão evidente, se a alegria por enrolar em meus dedos os cachos de forma distraída era assim tão óbvio, mas, em certo momento, apenas ignorei toda e qualquer dúvida e me entreguei a aquilo. Removi os grampos com cuidado, desamassei cada mecha e a enrolei de novo para que voltasse ao formato original. Era um trabalho cuidadoso e demorado, mas só os deuses sabiam o quanto aquilo me deliciava. A vontade, para ser sincera, era de afundar minhas mãos em seus cabelos, apertá-los, infiltrar os dedos rente a raiz e sentir o peso das mechas.  
Melany achava graça, o sorriso brincava em sua face ao me analisar. Demorei-me de propósito, os olhos não conseguindo manter qualquer discrição ao encarar o fecho do vestido dela, ali na nuca, ou os ombros nus. A tonalidade da pele dela me fascinava, era alguns tons mais escuro que o chocolate claro da minha, lisa, numa cor única e delicada, digna da realeza. Era bonito o contraste entre nós, eu o admirava enquanto minhas mãos desembaraçavam com cuidado os nós de seus cabelos.  
Ela tombou a cabeça para o lado, seguindo o puxar leve de minhas mãos em seu cabelo. O pescoço semi exposto era convidativo, umedeci os lábios e senti minhas mãos se perderem em seu trabalho. Havia desafio no olhar da rainha, o mesmo olhar que ela direcionava a seus generais quando queria saber até onde eles lhe seriam fiéis, até onde ousariam seguir adiante em seu nome. Ela me desafiava a ousar, ou foi o que preferi dizer a mim mesma como justificativa para o atrevimento de me curvar e beijar seu ombro.  
A mão dela segurou-me pela nuca, mantendo-me ali enquanto minha boca arrastava-se dos ombros ao pescoço, meus dedos brincando com o fecho do vestido até soltá-lo. A pele dela era uma incógnita, o perfume cítrico dava a impressão de frescor, mas meus lábios ferviam ao contato, e minha língua pedia para se arrastar sobre cada centímetro.  
Arfei, olhei para Melany com surpresa quando senti a mão dela se fechar em meu cabelo. Não pus resistência, segui seu puxar até parar à frente dela, entre a cadeira e a penteadeira.  
— Vire-se — ela pediu.  
Não, não foi uma ordem, o tom dela era baixo, rouco, e ela se levantou enquanto eu a obedecia. A respiração levemente acelerada que fazia seu busto subir e descer entregavam sua ansiedade, e eu suspirei em expectativa enquanto ouvia o deslizar de um cordão sobre o outro conforme ela soltava os laços que prendiam meu vestido.  
Pelo espelho, eu acompanhava o processo em silêncio, ansiosa, arrepiando-me com a visão do vestido caindo pelo meu corpo até atingir o chão. O espartilho ficou à mostra sobre o vestido branco fino de base, e assistir Melany me despir fez minha boca secar e meu rosto ganhar tons avermelhados. Ela era uma rainha e fazia agora o serviço de uma serva, os dedos não se atrapalhavam com os laços e amarras, pareciam ter prática, retiraram o espartilho e me fizeram gemer surpresa quando apertaram minha cintura e subiram para meus seios, apertando-os antes de soltar o único laço frente ao colo que prendia o vestido branco de base.  
Eu estava arrepiada, meus seios já podiam ser vistos mesmo sob a fina camada de tecido, os mamilos saltavam sensíveis e perdi o fôlego toda vez que as mãos dela esbarravam neles antes de puxar o vestido para baixo.  
A nudez foi o ponto final, o ponto que me indicava que não teria mais volta. Meu reflexo me agradou. Meu cabelo estava parcialmente solto, armado ao lado esquerdo com um volume cheio e agradável, e com tranças rente à raiz do lado direito; minha face era a definição de desejo, as mãos de Melany em minha cintura me giravam mais uma vez para ela, e eu gemi quando a boca dela exigiu a minha enquanto suas mãos me sentavam sobre a penteadeira.  
Talvez fosse romântico ou bonito dizer que a boca dela era doce, mas isso eu deixo para os poetas. Melany era sim doce, mas apenas pelo gosto do resquício do vinho ainda presente em sua língua; fora isso, o gosto dela era o gosto de uma mulher, quente e sedutor como deveria ser, envolvente e excitante para me render ao primeiro encontro das línguas. Naquele beijo, residia tudo com que eu sempre havia sonhado, era a realização dos meus desejos, dos sonhos que me atormentavam, e para quem já havia ido até ali, não havia mais motivos para me censurar.  
Meus lábios clamavam pelos dela enquanto minhas mãos enfim apertavam seus cabelos como sempre quiseram. Gemer de satisfação por algo tão pequeno podia parecer banal, mas meu corpo sabia bem o quão sensível estava e como aquilo remexia o meu âmago. Aliás, talvez meu corpo não soubesse mais, não com a quantidade de sensações que o invadiam. Cada ato de Melany me levava a um estágio desconhecido de surpresa e deleite, as mãos dela a apertaram minhas coxas enquanto as abria para se posicionar entre elas me fazia suspirar em meio ao beijo e tremer sob a mão que subia por meu corpo até apertar livremente meu seio.  
Havia fome. Tal como esperado de uma rainha, ela tocava e exigia meu corpo como se lhe pertencesse, e eu quis pertencer! Com a cabeça jogada para trás enquanto ela descia a boca por meu pescoço e colo, desejei ser tão completamente dela como ninguém antes foi. A boca dela se fechou em torno do meu mamilo, a mão brincando com o outro antes de descer pelo abdômen. Seu corpo entre minhas pernas me impediu de fechá-las, sentia a excitação escorrer pelo sexo, a sucção em meu seio me fazendo gemer mais alto e me remexer incomodada com o pulsar do desejo em minha intimidade. E, como se ela lesse isso em meus olhos desfocados e boca entreaberta, seus dedos escorregaram entre os grandes lábios arrancando de meu peito o mais satisfeito e esperado gemido. Mais importante que isso foi a constatação de que ela gemeu junto.  
O prazer dela ao rodear meu clitóris com os dedos foi nítido, o sorriso me arrepiou ao passo que a boca dela descia por meu corpo enquanto me empurrava para encostar-me no espelho. Meus olhos arregalados ao vê-la se ajoelhar entre minhas pernas a fez rir, e o riso e a respiração tão próximos do ventre me fizeram me contrair ao sentir mais do meu próprio prazer escorrer.  
— Quero ouvi-la. — Beijou a parte interna de minha coxa, o olhar tão poderoso sobre mim que era impossível esquecer da autoridade que ela emanava mesmo sem a coroa, mesmo em um momento tão íntimo.  
— Minha rainha... — Suspirei, a vontade de pedir que ela se levantasse quase se sobrepondo ao desejo egoísta de obter prazer próprio, a fala interrompida pelo beijo centímetros acima de meu sexo.  
— Mantenha-se aberta para mim.  
Minhas mãos de súbito apertaram a madeira do móvel com força, minha cabeça tocou o espelho enquanto eu fechava os olhos e gemia de forma lânguida e surpresa quando a boca de Melany tocou minha intimidade exposta por suas mãos.   
Meu corpo me traiu, minhas pernas se abriram receptivas à língua quente que descia por meu clitóris, minha pele se arrepiou com o acariciar em minhas coxas, as mãos dela descendo por minhas panturrilhas sem se importar se desfiavam ou não a meia fina branca que vestia. Meus sapatos caíram no chão, o barulho oco chamando minha atenção por alguns poucos segundos antes que não mais aguentasse e ousasse segurar a cabeça de Melany contra meu corpo.  
O falso poder, a sensação utópica de autoridade. Com seus cachos bem presos entre meus dedos, Melany parecia se divertir enquanto fingia me deixar no controle, os lábios se abriam voluptuosos para explorar meu sexo, a língua colhendo o prazer que o lubrificava, os dedos provocando a pequena entrada.  
A sensação de ter o corpo queimado por dentro era intensa, a razão jazia extinta em algum canto da minha cabeça, restava apenas o desespero com que me arremetia contra sua boca, os lábios esfregando-se contra os meus antes de chupá-los, o dedo me penetrando e me fazendo gemer alto seu nome.  
Mais, eu queria mais, desejava que a língua dela me lambesse por inteira, que me chupasse até a última gota, que seu dedo em meu interior tocasse todos os meus pontos de prazer enquanto minha voz enchia o quarto. Meu peito subia e descia desordenadamente, não havia mais padrões, a não ser pelo modo como a língua a rodeava o clitóris e os seus dedos entravam e saíam de mim. Minhas pernas tremiam, o maldito reflexo de querer fechá-las aparecia quando o prazer era intenso demais e eu puxava os cabelos de Melany.  
Os olhos castanhos me seguiam, mesmo quando eu fechava os meus. Eu não fazia ideia do que ela pensava, do que sentia, e a fome com que devorava meu corpo era minha única prova de que eu não era a única a aproveitar o momento. Toquei meus seios ao arfar, rebolei contra ela e mordi meus lábios pelo calor que irradiava do ventre. Não podia ver, não podia tocar, mas era fácil deduzir pela facilidade com que ela deslizava dentro de mim que estava encharcada.  
Ri sem razão ou lógica, ri apenas pelo prazer que nublava minha mente e anestesiava meus sentidos. Queria tocá-la, queria beijar cada centímetro do seu corpo e fazê-la sentir o êxtase em que me afogava. O barulho estalado me arrepiava, ouvi-la respirar fundo antes de voltar a me chupar era excitante e me fazia abrir e fechar a mão com força em seus cabelos. Perdi a noção do que gemia, se era o nome ou o título dela; na minha mente, ela sempre seria a minha rainha, inalcançável, mas meu corpo sempre clamou por Melany, pela mulher.  
O suor escorria pelas minhas costas, eu conseguia ver meu corpo trêmulo e eriçado, a vontade de ser completamente tocada me obrigando a correr a mão por meu pescoço, descer pelos seios e abdômen enquanto minha mente fantasiava com a boca de Melany fazendo o mesmo percurso.  
Um arrepio violento subiu pela coluna, abri os olhos enquanto puxava o ar pela boca e apertava a madeira sob mim. Tremi, afrouxei a mão nos cabelos de Melany enquanto choramingava e tentava formar as palavras de aviso que tanto precisava dizer. O riso baixo contra minha intimidade me fez xingar baixo, morder os lábios e tentar me afastar da boca dela enquanto sussurrava perdida:  
— Chega... chega... eu vou gozar, por favor, chega... minha rainha, por favor...  
Ignorada, e a satisfação reverberou em cada parte da minha alma por isso. O respeito e a admiração que eu tinha por ela me diziam que era errado; derramar-me nos lábios dela, com minha rainha ajoelhada entre minhas pernas, soava profano, e talvez tenha sido isso que me fez gemer ainda mais ao sorrir ébria e voltar a pressioná-la contra mim. O atrito da língua dela era delicioso, viciante a ponto de apenas esperar que ela a movesse em meu corpo não ser mais suficiente. Eu queria mais, precisava de mais, e teria, mesmo que fosse profano, mesmo que fosse eu a mover meu corpo desesperadamente na boca dela.  
Os dedos dentro de mim criavam uma pressão insuportavelmente deliciosa, a sensação de ser preenchida por completo fazia-me pulsar, e foi em um de seus toques em meu interior que não aguentei mais. Aquele que consegue descrever com precisão seu orgasmo, é porque nunca na vida o sentiu, não direito, não por completo. É impossível colocar em palavras o desmaiar consciente do corpo, o desfalecer delicioso que arrebata todos os seus sentidos, que te queima por dentro como se precisasse exteriorizar o gozo. Não havia registro perfeito da cena, apenas a lembrança da minha voz rouca e manhosa a gemer repetidas vezes, alto, sussurrando o nome de Melany enquanto meu corpo vibrava, a sensação que não esqueço dos meus dedos a prenderem com força seus cachos, forçando-a a engolir até minha última gota, a satisfação por a ouvir gemer deliciada enquanto retirava os dedos de mim e me expunha para os lábios famintos. E, claro, a letargia, a doce letargia que domina o corpo e te faz uma marionete imóvel antes que as cordas certas voltem a ser puxadas, antes que os beijos subindo por minhas coxas e então abdômen me fizessem abrir os olhos.  
Ela era uma leoa, uma linda e imponente leoa a parar de pé à minha frente. As mãos soltaram as amarras restantes do vestido, e eu perdi o fôlego quando ele deslizou facilmente até o chão, escorregando pelo corpo dela, marcando cada uma de suas curvas. Não existia espartilho, ela não precisava de um, e o vestido fino de base jazia no chão junto ao outro. Ela caminhou para trás, sem parar de me olhar até que se sentasse na cama. Os cabelos negros caíam por seu colo, cheios, maravilhosos. Ela se apoiou nos braços atrás do corpo, dando-me a visão perfeita de seu busto, dos seios fartos, da cintura marcada. As pernas cruzadas ainda vestiam a meia fina, os sapatos negros perfeitamente encaixados em seus pés; elas me escondiam seu sexo, e eu lambi os lábios ao ver Melany as descruzar e então estender uma das pernas em minha direção.  
Hipnotizada, apenas me deixei levar, os joelhos tocaram o chão ao me ajoelhar em frente a ela e minhas mãos simplesmente sabiam o que tinham de fazer. Retirei-lhe o sapato com cuidado e o coloquei ao pé da cama antes de voltar a deslizar as mãos por sua panturrilha até a renda da meia no joelho. Meu coração exigia pressa ao mesmo tempo em que guiava cada ação com delicadeza; seria um crime desfiar o tecido fino ou arranhar-lhe a pele naquele momento.  
Retirei a meia, aproveitando para correr os dedos por sua perna. Beijei-lhe o peito do pé, os olhos fecharam-se de forma automática em deleite enquanto minha boca subia até seu joelho antes que eu repetisse o ato na outra perna. A mão dela se fechou em minha nuca quando cheguei à sua coxa, o sorriso ladino deixava meu coração ainda mais ansioso, e ela parecia se divertir enquanto me puxava para cima, para si. Apoiei meu joelho entre as pernas dela, subi na cama já sendo convidada a deitar, a cobrir o corpo dela com o meu.  
Talvez ela não soubesse o poder que possuía ou então o sabia bem demais porque todo o controle que eu havia retomado até aquele momento se esvaiu como as pétalas de um dente de leão ao vento quando ela gemeu baixo, a respiração quente contra meu rosto, a mão em minha nuca a puxar-me e a outra em minha coxa, forçando-a contra sua intimidade enquanto as respirações descompassadas traziam o encontro dos seios.  
Eu a beijei, desesperadamente, sem um pingo sequer de todo o cuidado com que talvez devesse agir. Se fosse para morrer após aquela noite, então que eu pudesse me orgulhar de cada ação, que meu corpo se sentisse satisfeito assim como minha alma, que minha boca exigisse da dela tudo o que achava ter direito. Eu a beijei como a ninguém antes, depositei meu coração em suas mãos ali e permiti que ela fizesse o que bem entendesse com ele porquanto me deixasse suspirar realizada ao sugar seus lábios e sentir seus cabelos em minhas mãos.  
Meu ventre queimava, a excitação me fazia rebolar contra sua coxa e esfregar a minha contra seu sexo, o contato dos seios me arrepiava por inteira, e percebi que simplesmente precisava tê-los em minha boca. Ela gostaria? Ela gemeria? Ela me apertaria mais forte contra si? Desejava saber tudo, ver cada reação, gozar cada segundo ao seu lado antes que o clímax chegasse uma segunda vez.  
Era quente, seu aposento parecia menor e mais quente à medida que nossos toques ficavam mais urgentes, ela não só permitia meus toques como incentivava-me, os gemidos desinibidos ao chupar e marcar seu pescoço deliciavam-me, brincar com seu seio sob minha mão a fazia arfar, e fiz questão de lamber de sua garganta até o vale entre eles e vê-la arquear as costas em resposta. Mordi, apertei, como se nunca houvesse tido uma mulher em minha cama antes, como se Melany fosse a primeira e última, como se seus seios fossem os últimos em que me repousaria.  
A voz dela me excitava de verdade, era assustadora a forma como eu sentia meu ventre se contrair a cada gemido ou riso luxurioso que ela soltava, como se o que fazíamos não passasse de uma pequena travessura que nunca teria consequências. Bem, pelo menos para ela não teria. Voltei a beijá-la, nossos corpos movendo-se de modo a se esfregar um no outro, de modo que a lubrificação que escorria de dentro de nós deixasse o rastro do prazer em nossas coxas.  
Ela me girou, finalmente ficando sobre meu corpo. A luz das chamas no quarto... pelos deuses, ninguém podia ser tão bonita assim... Melany mordeu o lábio ao medir meu corpo com olhos e mãos, provava-me como a um doce, um dos muitos a que eu já a havia assistido saborear com lentidão e êxtase. Sua perna passou por meu corpo e ela se sentou sobre meu quadril enquanto apertava meus seios e lambia minha boca.  
— Melany... — gemi, necessitada.  
— Sh... — ela sussurrou e deitou-se por completo em mim, arrastando os lábios em meu ouvido. — Quero que me empreste sua boca para outra coisa agora.  
Apertei as bandas fartas de seus quadris e arranhei suas costas quando ela mordeu meu pescoço, a língua serpenteando meu corpo em brasa.  
— Sou sua — respondi, e ela sorriu enquanto se erguia e ficava sentada sobre mim.  
Engoli em seco ao vê-la virar-se de costas, não resisti a apertar suas coxas e glúteos enquanto a via ficar de quatro sobre mim. Os seios dela em meu ventre foram a primeira coisa que senti, a língua a brincar novamente com meu clitóris a segunda, mas nada mais importou depois que apertei com força seus quadris e os puxei para baixo, correndo a língua pelo sexo úmido que tanto me chamava.  
Ela tremeu, eu senti sob minhas mãos o estremecer de seu corpo e gemi quando ele caiu sob o meu enquanto Melany gemia alto. Ela estava quente, molhada, a excitação cobrindo toda a vulva e escorrendo da vagina aos meus lábios, o clitóris ereto a se arrastar na minha língua. E havia uma coisa ainda melhor, havia a descompostura de Melany, como se a coroa jazesse esquecida no chão enquanto ela apertava minhas coxas e gemia inquieta, rebolando em minha boca e arfando contra minha vagina sem conseguir fazer nada mais que usar os dedos para me masturbar desordenadamente.  
Arranhei sua pele, apertei com a vontade de que a marca dos meus dedos ficasse ali para sempre e a chupei com intensidade, guiada apenas pela necessidade que identificava em seus gemidos, na forma como finalmente a conseguia fazer chamar pelo meu nome.  
— Anne... Ah, Anne... — ela gemia, embriagada, a voz arrastada, o riso ébrio sempre coincidindo com quando ela abria mais as pernas e se apoiava nos braços para jogar a cabeça para trás.  
Fechei minhas pernas, não queria gozar de novo enquanto ela não se derramasse em minha boca, mas não era eu a rainha ali, não era eu a dar as ordens. As mãos dela voltaram a me abrir, os lábios a buscarem meu clitóris e colherem a lubrificação que escorria e manchava seus lençóis. O suor cobria nossas peles, o atrito entre elas era tão delicioso que me fazia fechar os olhos e gemer contra seu sexo.  
Senti sua cabeça se apoiar em minha coxa, os dedos corriam a vulva e me penetravam para espalhar meu prazer e tornar a masturbação ainda mais deliciosa. Melany estava sensível, eu via a pele dela se arrepiar a cada respiração minha, e eu assoprava apenas para vê-la se contrair antes de relaxar enquanto a lambia. Seu clímax estava próximo, a tensão de seu corpo era característica, o desespero com que se arremetia contra minha boca também, e eu aguardei, como um leal e paciente súdito por esse momento.  
E então ela veio, intensa, segurando minhas coxas e se contraindo, a voz ecoando pelas paredes do aposento e da minha mente. Segurei-a, gemi ao sentir o líquido escorrer em minha língua e fiz questão de chupar cada centímetro ao meu alcance talvez pela realização de que aquilo podia vir a não se repetir, por saber que o dia seguinte amanheceria com minha realocação no castelo ou com uma convocação para a guerra.  
Ela suspirou, beijou minha coxa e voltou a suspirar relaxada enquanto seus dedos percorriam minha vulva e então ela saía de cima de mim e se arrastava para os lençóis. Melany tinha sorriso satisfeito no rosto, parecia aérea e foi inevitável não me aproximar para delinear seus traços com meus dedos.  
Minha rainha, a mulher com quem eu sonhava dia e noite e a que em breve, talvez não no dia seguinte, mas no próximo ou no outro depois dele, que assinaria meu destino para que eu não me tornasse mais um inconveniente em sua corte. Ela me encarou, intensa, estendendo os braços para me acolher em um beijo lento e sedutor.  
A manhã chegou sem que notássemos, o som do riso de Melany diminuiu quando o sol invadiu seus aposentos pelas brechas de suas cortinas. Ela se ergueu da cama, nua, e caminhou até a janela para espiar o dia nascendo. O sol iluminou de seus pés à cabeça e, mesmo sem o manto, mesmo com os cabelos cheios com cachos bagunçados e um pouco amassados pelas minhas mãos, Melany tinha aquele ar que só a realeza possuía. E, ali, abraçada aos seus travesseiros impregnados por seu perfume, no meio dos lençóis e das provas de nosso prazer, ela me sorriu enquanto voltava para a cama, e eu tive a certeza de que não me arrependeria de nada do que tínhamos feito, de nada do que havia escolhido, afinal, eu já estava condenada a amá-la em silêncio desde o momento em que a coroa pousou sobre seus cachos...


End file.
